Glace à la vanille
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Une petite recette pour passer un peu de temps? Et bien voici: mélanger 30dLde lait et 1gousse de vanille...Rajouter un peu d'amour et puis... Voilà mes One-shot!
1. Laisse toi emporter

****

Auteur: Angel Boo

****

Titre: Laisse toi emporter…

****

Genre: Slash, one-shot, violence et apaisement saupoudré d'un peu de déprime…happy-end.

****

Disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, pour changer. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, comme d'habitude. Je ne pose ces mots que pour mon équilibre mental, même si je doute sincèrement de ce dernier.

****

Résumé : Harry est devenu fou. Tout le monde le dit dans Poudlard: ce type est devenu un accro de la violence et il ne sait même plus se contrôler. Alors on l'évite, on l'ignore et on le laisse se détruire lentement. Sauf cette voix. Celle à qui il dévoue tellement. Slash HP-DM.

****

Annonce!

Je ne sais franchement pas par où commencer…Alors on m'excusera à l'avance si je fais pas très organisé!

Et bien voilà, je viens pour vous présenter mon forum que je dédie à toutes les personnes qui sont fans des fics. Auteurs, lecteurs, vous êtes les bienvenus pour faire de la pub pour vos fics préférées ou seulement pour parler avec un groupe de ficceurs.

Une section est ouverte spécialement pour parler de vos problèmes d'écriture, une autre spécialement pour y poster vos fics.

Créer une communauté de ficceurs ne peut-être que bénéfique pour tous: les plus confirmé peuvent aider les débutants, les lecteurs aidant à leur tour les plus confirmés.

Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil, Fanfiction net censurant les liens et adresses de site…

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

****

- Laisse toi emporter-

Je balance une nouvelle fois le bouquin de Potions à travers la salle. Les bibliothécaires commencent à avoir l'habitude et comme à chaque fois, elles appellent Mme Pomfresh en urgence.

Une nouvelle crise arrive lentement dans mes veines, une vague de violence s'emparant de mon corps. Je ne peux retenir ces mains qui s'abreuvent de nervosité et qui viennent s'écraser sur les montants des étagères pleines de livres. Violence. Je n'ai que ce mot à la bouche. Frapper, mon seul exutoire. Mon seul plaisir.

Mme Pomfresh arrive en courant, comme à chaque fois. Elle tente de me retenir des ses faibles forces, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Je suis dans un état de folie pure. De la buée se forme devant mes yeux… Un film opaque m'empêche de voir clairement ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. J'entends seulement les élèves présents dans la pièce s'éloigner rapidement. Une force vient s'enchevêtrer autour de mes membres, lentement. Elle glisse sur ma peau, telle une immense liane pour retenir ma violence, retenir mes coups qui fusent de tous les côtés. Violence. Je veux frapper. Laissez-moi… frapper encore.

Une fois de plus, l'infirmière de Poudlard réussit à me mobiliser avec ses compétences magiques, mais ma fureur reste présente dans mes veines. Frapper! Laissez-moi… Frapper! Ma vision toujours trouble, mes pensées toujours tournées vers cette violence que je n'arrive pas à canaliser, j'entends faiblement cette voix qui tente de me calmer. Toujours la même. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient… Je n'arrive pas à trouver le nom de cette personne qui m'apaise. Je ne sais pourquoi. Peut-être cette folie qui m'empêche d'entendre clairement sa voix…cette voix. Le rythme de mon cœur ralentit lentement. Je porte une main à mon front en sueur, tandis que j'essaie de reprendre un souffle régulier et calme.

Ma vue est toujours troublée tandis que Mme Pomfresh me fait asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de la bibliothèque. Cette voix… celle qui m'apaise. Je la sens s'éloigner lentement. Je sais qu'elle m'abandonne, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer faiblement un ''merci'' qui n'est pas comprit par l'infirmière.

Je reprends lentement mon travail. Je sais que quoique je fasse, je n'y arriverai pas, mais je ramasse quand même mon livre et me réinstalle calmement. Je me penche une nouvelle fois sur ma leçon, mais je suis ailleurs. Mme Pomfresh dépose une pilule rouge à mes côtés, me précisant de ne pas l'oublier avant de me coucher ce soir… Un calmant. Un de plus. J'ai l'impression d'être prit pour un fou. Je suis un fou.

Les élèves m'évitent tous. Dans les couloirs, je les vois bien changer de direction pour ne pas avoir à me croiser. Ils croient quoi? Que je peux reporter ma violence sur eux? A cette pensée, je laisse un ricanement sinistre sortir de mes lèvres. Ils me font rire. Ils sont contents de la félicité que je leur ai apporté, en achevant Voldemort, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre… Oh non. Ils n'essayent même pas. Je le vois dans leurs regards: ils ont peur. Comme s'ils avaient reporté leur terreur vouée au Lord Noir sur moi-même…Comme si j'étais capable… de tuer une nouvelle fois.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Elle sert entre ses doigts le tissu de ma robe de sorcier. Hermione. Je relève alors mon visage jusqu'à elle et je rencontre ses yeux inquiets.

''Une nouvelle crise… T'inquiètes pas Harry… On te trouvera une solution.''

Je sais qu'elle essaie. Elle passe des heures entières dans la réserve pour trouver une quelconque information sur mon état. Elle pense que c'est un mauvais sort lancé au dernier moment par Voldemort seulement… Je sais que ça n'a rien avoir. Je veux dire… ça se passe dans ma tête. C'est là dedans que ça ne tourne plus rond. Mais je la laisse faire. Je sais que ça lui occupe l'esprit. Comme ça elle ne pense pas à Ron qui est encore en réanimation à Sainte Mangouste.

Cela fait déjà une semaine que nous n'avons plus cours, nous, les 7°années. Nous sommes en révisions, et moi au bord du gouffre. Je vois les lignes sur ces cours que je n'ai pas pu suivre à cause de Lord Voldemort. Je vois ces mots que je ne comprends pas, ces exercices qui me dépassent tous. Et puis ces images qui me reviennent sans cesse, en plein milieu de mes révisions. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Je me raccroche à la vie grâce à cette voix. Seulement je commence à m'essouffler lentement. Tiendrais-je encore longtemps? Laisse-moi t'écouter une nouvelle fois… emporte ma haine dans ta douceur.

Hermione tente de m'aider une nouvelle fois sur mes devoirs mais ça ne sert à rien. Mon esprit est ailleurs, une nouvelle fois, revivant cette scène de pur violence, celle où son sang coule à flot… celle où je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à le frapper, violemment. A cet instant, contre Voldemort, je n'ai été qu'un animal. Pur instinct de violence. Pur plaisir de le voir souffrir. Pur soif de sang. Et ces gestes… ceux qui me rendent dingues. Ceux que j'ai moi-même fait. Et puis ce trou noir. Encore et encore la même chose. Comme à chaque fois, je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur. Des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale tandis que je m'aperçois de la présence d'Hermione, face à moi. Dans ses yeux j'arrive à y lire la terreur. Non… pas toi.

Ca y est. J'ai tout perdu. Et je suis vide. J'y ai gagné quoi, a tuer Voldemort? Je ricane une nouvelle fois amèrement. Si, j'y ai gagné quelque chose: j'ai découvert ma violence. Celle qui n'arrive plus à me quitter. Celle que je n'arrive plus à contrôler. Je n'ai encore frapper personne d'autre, à part le Lord Noir. Non, je m'en prends toujours à des choses rigides et en même temps solides. De toute façon, je ne sens même pas la douleur qui peut traverser mes mains quand je frappe.

Je me sens pitoyable. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie: partir loin de tout, loin de cette vie qui ne m'accepte pas, loin de ce que je suis. Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans une glace. Je n'arrive plus à regarder les autres. Je ne suis plus rien. Les examens de fin d'année arrivent. Qu'est-ce que cela peut changer, à ma vie? De toute façon, j'ai loupé près de la moitié de l'année avec ce foutu Amoureux Des Ténèbres. Est-ce que la communauté sorcière, celle qui m'a laissé foutre ma vie en l'air à cause de Voldemort, se soucie seulement de mon avenir? Non… bien sur que non! Maintenant que je leur ai apporté la félicité, ils n'en ont que faire de ma gueule. Je veux entendre cette voix… Encore une fois. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi m'abreuver de son timbre pour laisser mon cœur battre pour elle.

Plus que quelques jours avant de plancher définitivement sur les sujets des ASPICs.Et? Et bien je laisse couler. De toute façon je n'en suis pas capable. Je n'en suis plus capable. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et je me demande même si j'en ai eut un jour les moyens.

Ca y est… le moment fatidique est là. On attend tous, les 7° années, pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Si je ressens la pression? Celle des autres, oui. Et je crois que je commence à mal le vivre. D'ailleurs je n'ai qu'une envie: me tirer loin d'ici. Un reflet passe sur mes pupilles et attire mon regard. La carte d'identité sorcière de Malfoy m'éblouie de ses couleurs argentées et…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, là, de courir comme un dératé, la carte d'identité de Draco Malfoy à la main. La mienne? Je ne l'ai pas encore sorti. Non, de toute manière, là où je vais, je ne risque pas d'en avoir besoin. Je veux entendre encore cette voix….pour laisser mon cœur battre pour elle.

Je me sens voler, avec cette carte à la main, je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent, laissant le vent glisser sur mon visage et s'engouffrer entre mes mèches de cheveux. Et j'accélère encore le pas. Ce qui m'y pousse? Ces pas derrière moi qui raisonnent. Ceux qui me permettent de me sentir voler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de flirter avec cette course…J'emprunte désormais une allée couverte par des arcades sculptées, Malfoy toujours à ma poursuite.

A bout de souffle, je m'arrête brutalement. Mon cœur n'arrive plus à suivre correctement et je le sens cogner avec force contre ma cage thoracique. Je m'appuis contre une colonne de ma main qui tient encore fermement cette carte d'identité. J'entends les pas de Draco arriver à ma hauteur puis son souffle qui tente de faire comme le mien: retrouver un rythme plus régulier. Il se reprend le premier, m'arrachant des doigts sa carte d'identité. Il se relève, sûr de lui, et commence à me balancer des vacheries, comme toujours.

''Tu joues à quoi, Potter? Tu comptais m'empêcher de passer mes ASPICs peut-être? Pour ne pas avoir les résultats sous tes yeux et voir que je t'ai largement devancé…''

Il commence à ricaner. Il se fou ouvertement de ma gueule. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ose me chercher depuis la chute de Voldemort, mais lui, il relève le défi. Petit à petit, je sens ma raison s'envoler et ma violence ressurgir. D'un geste rapide et adroit, j'attrape sa gorge entre mes doigts et plaque son corps contre la colonne. Là, je ressers lentement ma prise… Sang… Je ne veux que du sang. Je veux entendre son souffle suffoquer lentement et sentir son corps mourir à petit feu sous mes propres doigts.

J'entends cette voix… celle qui m'apaise, mais je n'arrive pas à desserrer ma prise. Je veux l'entendre suffoquer, je veux l'entendre souffrir.

Un souffle semble se faire de plus en plus difficile, mais ce n'est pas celui de Malfoy… Non, c'est celui de cette voix. Celle dont je suis tombé amoureux. Celle dont je rêve. Celle qui m'apaise. Je lui fais mal. A cette voix. Elle me dit calmement de détacher mes doigts de ma proie. Elle me le demande. Alors je le fais.

J'ai mal au crâne. Comme à chaque fois que je fais une crise. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Cette main est liée à cette voix. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mais ma vue est troublée… Comme mon esprit après une crise. Je sens ses doigts passer sur mon front et me murmurer une nouvelle fois des mots calmes pour m'apaiser. Pour une fois, la voix reste là, avec moi. Elle ne m'abandonne pas comme à chaque fois. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je ne tente pas de les refouler. Je suis trop ému de savoir qu'elle m'apporte de l'attention et qu'elle reste près de moi. Je me fou même de savoir que Malfoy voie mes larmes… je les laisse couler le longs de mes joues sans pudeur.

Ses doigts me relève lentement le visage. Je recouvre petit à petit la vue tandis que j'aperçois le visage de Draco face à moi…

''Draco! C'était… toi? Mais pourquoi…''

Il a un faible sourire face à ma surprise. Il tente de s'expliquer mais je le devance, confus d'avoir pu gêné cette voix qui m'a tant apporté.

''Je suis désolé pour ta carte c'est juste que… J'avais pas envie d'y aller. Pour me planter, j'vois pas l'intérêt. Et comme je sais que t'es un peu dans le même cas que moi, ayant toi aussi loupé près de la moitié de l'année à cause de tout ça j'ai pas voulu…''

Il me fait taire en secouant négativement la tête. Il me fait asseoir sur un des bancs sous les arcades de l'allée. Il ne répond même pas à mes derniers mots et reprend directement à ma première question. Pourquoi?

''Pourquoi quoi, Harry? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais le seul à te calmer? Pourquoi je ne restais jamais après une crise? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé après sa mort…?Ton trou noir?''

J'écarquille les yeux, laissant mes pupilles se dilater devant toutes ces questions que je n'aurais pas pu formuler moi-même mais dont les réponses sont celles que j'attends plus que tout… qui me permettraient peut-être de revivre…Je hoche alors positivement de la tête dans un geste précipité. Je le vois baisser les yeux lentement, s'apercevant que cette fois-ci, il ne pourra y échapper.

''Parce que… j'ai eut peur.''

Peur de quoi? De moi? Non… ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es terrorisé par cette lueur de violence dans mes yeux. Ne me dit pas, voix que je chéri, que je t'angoisse. Il se reprend rapidement, relevant ses yeux avec entrain.

''Non, pas de toi Harry. Peur de ce qui allait se passer. Peur de ta réaction.''

Je le vois inspirer profondément, se décidant de m'expliquer.

''Quand je me suis rangé du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pas que mes idéologies était contre tes idées, juste que… de savoir que tu en faisais parti m'y a un peu poussé. Me demande pas pourquoi, je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment, juste qu'à l'époque je te vouais une fascination. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu dévouais toute ta vie à cette organisation. A force de côtoyer les membres de l'Ordre, j'ai fini par comprendre: tu n'avais pas le choix. En fait si, tu l'avais le choix, mais ton caractère ne t'a pas permis de le faire. Tu avais trop de choses sur les épaules et tu te devais de ne pas décevoir tous les espoirs qu'on pouvait avoir en toi. Alors tu t'es oublié. Tu as fait abstraction de ta propre vie pour celle des autres. Au fur et à mesure, comme tu viens de le dire toi-même, j'en suis arrivé à faire comme toi. J'ai effectivement loupé trop de cours pour me permettre de réussir mes ASPICs et donc continuer une vie agréable… Je me suis aussi perdu dans cette histoire, mais moi je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'Ordre ni pour les autres, je l'ai fait pour toi.''

Son regard dévie désormais sur le paysage qui s'offre à nous. Quelques gouttent de pluie commencent à tomber lentement, suivie par d'autres, plus pressées d'atteindre le sol. En quelques secondes à peine, l'eau rebondi violemment sur le sol avec force dans un rythme régulier et soutenu.

''Je t'ai alors suivi partout dans tes missions contre les mangemorts. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, alors je te suivais de loin, caché dans l'ombre. Mais je t'aidais toujours. Cela peut te paraître stupide de ne pas accepter ouvertement que je ne pouvais te laisser tout endurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors j'ai continué à marcher dans ton ombre, jusqu'à ce fameux jour… Celui où tu t'es retrouvé face à _lui._ Là, tu es rentré dans une folie indescriptible. Tes gestes n'était plus guidés par ta raison ni par tes compétences en tant que sorcier d'exception. Non, tu n'arrivais plus à te contrôler. Ta haine t'as submergé. Tu me diras, je crois que j'aurais fait la même. Il a tout de même bousillé ta vie.''

Il ferme lentement les yeux, comme s'il revoyait des images douloureuses.

''A ce moment là… Tu m'as fait peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur de l'homme qui me fascinait depuis trop de temps. Je te voyait le frapper encore et encore, sans même utiliser tes compétences magiques. Il était déjà mort depuis longtemps, et tu continuais à rouer de coups de pieds ce corps sans vie. Là, je me suis aperçut que c'était contre toi que tu te battais. Contre ta haine. Contre ta violence. Contre ta propre vie. Tu ne voulais pas le taper lui, tu voulais te faire un peu plus mal, à chaque fois que ton pied percutait cette masse recouverte de sang.''

Il rouvre les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais de terminer son récit.

''Alors je me suis jeté contre toi. J'ai tenté de t'arracher à ta folie en essayant de t'immobiliser, mais je n'ai pas pu. Trop de violence dans ton corps. Tu m'as repoussé avec force et haine. Je suis retombé au sol. Et tu as recommencé à frapper son corps. Comme un automate. Comme une personne sans vie. J'ai commencé à te parler, me rendant compte que je ne ferai pas le poids contre ta propre violence. Et là… tu t'es calmé.''

Il stoppe là ses explications, reportant son attention sur les gouttent d'eau qui tombent à verse. Après quelques minutes de silence occupées par le son de la pluie, j'ose ouvrir la bouche.

''- Tu m'as dit quoi?

Ce que tu représentais pour moi. La lumière. Et que tu ne devais pas te laisser emporter par tes propres ténèbres, car j'avais besoin de cette lumière pour moi-même me sortir des miennes. C'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas. ''

Il se lève et fait quelques pas. Il se retrouve désormais à quelques pas devant la pluie. Il la regarde patiemment, comme si nos peines et douleurs pouvaient partir avec ce flot. Je murmure alors un ''merci'' à moitié masqué par le bruit de cette pluie incessante. Pourtant je sais qu'il l'a entendu. Il ne bouge pas, mais il reprend.

''Pour la carte d'identité, c'est pas grave. Je pense encore avoir le temps d'y retourner.''

Je me lève alors brusquement, me sortant de ma torpeur.

'' Je veux pas que tu y ailles! Je…''

M'apercevant de mon égoïsme pur et simple, je laisse échapper un simple ''désolé'' penaud et confus. Il se retourne alors, m'offre un sourire calme et serein.

''Je crois que je n'en ai pas envie non plus.''

Il se rapproche de quelques pas. Il tend sa main jusqu'à ma joue et à bout de bras il y laisse ses doigts glisser contre ma joue.

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul face à lui. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est moi l'égoïste. Il me fallait seulement accepter mes sentiments un peu plus tôt. Accepter de te le dire. Accepter de t'aider. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que j'avais peur. Je sais que maintenant c'est trop tard, alors je comprendrais si tu m'en voulais.''

Lui en vouloir, pourquoi? Non, Draco, ne fait pas cette tête. Ne laisse pas ce timbre de tristesse dans ta voix. J'ai trop besoin d'elle.

''Je… fais moi voler.''

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai laissé tomber ces mots qui n'ont aucun rapport avec notre discussion actuelle. Juste que je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne. J'ai besoin aussi de sa lumière. Il relève les yeux qu'il pose sur moi avec surprise. Je le vois ensuite hocher timidement de la tête et s'approcher de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai un mouvement de recul, mais il comprend très rapidement que ce n'est qu'un réflexe. Une personne si longuement éloignée de tout contact social comme je l'ai été ne peut que réagir de la sorte. Je me retrouve rapidement dos contre le mur. Il est désormais à quelques centimètres de mon corps, et porte sa bouche près de mon oreille. Là, il commence à me murmurer de doux mots de cette voix, sa voix, que je bénis tant. Mon cœur s'accélère dans une douce sensation. Je me sens vivre.

__

Laisse toi emporter par cette voix… Celle qui te sauve, celle qui te fait vivre.

Il me fait ressentir tellement de sentiments à travers sa voix, ses mots. Je me pers dans ce flot si agréable et je ferme lentement les yeux. Je ressens. Oui, j'arrive à éprouver des sentiments autre que la haine, la violence, et le désespoir. Son souffle quitte mon oreille et tandis que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je tombe sur ses pupilles inquiètes. Je ne sais comment le remercier de ce moment de vie qu'il vient de m'offrir, alors je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête.

Je réduit les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent et pose avec empressement mes lèvres sur les siennes. On s'embrasse avec fougue et peut-être un peu de violence… mais cette violence, c'est celle de l'amour.

Ne t'arrêtes jamais Draco… mon amour… J'ai besoin de ta lumière, de ta voix.

****

Fin.

Une petite review pour vos critiques? Et pas la peine d'envoyer une menace de mort parce que sinon je fais plus d'happy-end.


	2. I'm the wind

****

Titre : I'm the wind.

****

Auteur : Angel Boo

Genre : Romance, agst et slash.

****

Disclaimer : Vous vous doutez bien que les personnages créés par J.K.Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Les droits d'auteur sont trop exorbitants pour mon pauvre petit porte monnaie d'ado. Veuillez donc m'excuser d'emprunter l'univers d'Harry Potter à sa grande majesté Mrs. Rowling. J'essaie de faire tout mon possible pour ne pas trop les faire souffrir tout en créant une histoire agréable pour mes très chers lecteurs qui se cachent ces temps-ci. (Serait-ce mes histoires qui les empêcheraient de dormir la nuit ? Ouverture d'un sondage ! lol)

****

Résumé: En leur 6°année, Draco et Harry ne se supportent toujours pas... Mais lors d'un défi lancé en cours de potion, le destin de leur couple bascule du tout au tout. En effet, Malfoy subit un effet secondaire et disparaît subitement de la circulation...

****

Note aux lecteurs :

J'avais envie de me faire un petit one shot, comme ça, sur le vif. Je vous avouerai que pour le moment je me suis calée devant mon pc mais que je n'ai aucune idée de comment que ça va se terminer donc… Désolée à l'avance!

****

I'm the wind

Je le vois s'installer sur la première chaise qu'il voit, de sa façon désintéressée et des moins enthousiastes. Le grand Harry Potter vient de prendre place dans la salle de Potions. Je détourne le regard, attendant patiemment l'arrivé de notre professeur…

Potter m'exaspère. Potter m'horripile. Potter me rend dingue.

Pourquoi? Parce que Potter a tout. Et pire que le reste, il se la joue. A-t-il seulement mérité toutes les dérogations qu'on peut bien lui accorder? Personnellement, ça me dégoûte de voir toutes ces personnes qui lui baisent les pieds! Tout ça parce qu'il a survécu… Et encore, ça c'est même pas grâce à ses propres capacités! Heureusement que maman Potter était là…

Le professeur Rogue entre dans la pièce de son pas ample et supérieur et claque la porte derrière lui, comme à son habitude. J'adore ce cours, ainsi que ce prof. Il est cynique, mesquin, et il sait reconnaître les bons éléments: moi. En plus, il mène la vie dure à Potter, et j'apprécie.

Les premiers mots de Snape sont froids. Sa voix sonne comme un sarcasme visant à humilier les Gryffondors dans leur plus grande stupidité. Il annonce le programme du jour…

''Très chers élèves… J'ose espérer qu'en votre sixième année quelques un d'entres vous arriveront à faire le filtre d'aujourd'hui… Quoique, vu les compétences de certains, ce n'est pas… Gagné…''

Son dernier mot siffle dans l'air, blessant, véridique, tout en fixant Potter. Que j'aime lorsqu'il fait ça! Et pis ça ne peut pas faire de mal au Grand Survivant de notre ère que de revenir un peu à la réalité.

'' L'espoir me donne tout de même l'envie de vous offrir le protocole de ce filtre… Sait-on jamais, les miracles chez certaines personnes, ça existe…''

Oui, comme de survivre à un grand mage noir alors qu'on est qu'un simple bébé… La vie de Potter toute entière n'est qu'un miracle et cela plus pour bien longtemps…Je lui pourri l'existence autant de fois qu'il m'est donné de le faire, mais dès la fin de cette année, cela risque de s'aggraver encore plus pour sa tranquillité. Moi, Draco Malfoy, je compte bien faire honneur à mon nom. Tout en pensant à mes nouvelles idées de douce vengeance, je me retourne pour apercevoir l'air ennuyé de Potter. Il s'emmerde? Tant mieux! Ces deux heures de Potions risquent d'être atrocement longues à supporter…

Le protocole prend rapidement place sur le tableau noir de la salle et tandis que je commence à m'affairer pour battre une fois de plus cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger, je ne vois pas un petit oiseau en papier arriver sur ma table. Je n'y prête d'ailleurs pas attention durant toute la première heure puis, attendant patiemment les vingt minutes de cuisson de la première partie de la préparation, je l'empoigne d'un geste précis et ferme. J'ouvre ses ailes tandis qu'elles se débattent lentement. Un mot griffonné à la va vite. L'encre à coulé sur la signature ''Potter''. Encore un de ces foutus défis… Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Ca fait le troisième de la semaine, et pour le moment c'est moi qui mène la danse. Potter n'est décidément pas à ma hauteur, un point c'est tout. Mon sang pur de haute lignée y est aussi sûrement pour quelque chose.

''Pas cap d'avaler une cuillère de ta potion avant la fin du cours… Amicalement, Potter.''

Je relève alors la tête et relie le titre de la potion. ''Filtre d'invulnérabilité passagère''. Ce machin là ne peut pas vraiment me faire de mal, qui plus est ma potion est parfaite, comme toujours… Je me retourne alors vers le fond de la salle pour fixer Potter et lui montrer d'un signe de la tête que j'accepte dignement son défi. Comme habituellement, je vais réussir comme un pro. Ensuite… et ensuite j'aurais toute ma soirée pour en trouver un nouveau, histoire de ridiculiser et occuper ce très cher Potter. Un sourire de satisfaction et sûrement mauvais prend place sur mes lèvres.

La potion est enfin prête. Elle fume légèrement, laissant échapper une petite brume d'un bleu pâle. J'y plonge ma cuillère. Le liquide est visqueux et n'est pas vraiment appétissant. Soit, je suis un Malfoy. Je prends ma respiration et avale le tout d'un trait. Je sens le filtre encore tiède couler lentement le long de mon œsophage puis plus rien. Pas d'effets, pas d'explosion, rien. A croire que le protocole de Snape n'était qu'une pure illusion. Je suis quelque peu déçu… Moi qui m'attendais à une sorte d'auréole jaune m'entourant et me protégeant de tout… Je me rassois alors, un peu déçu. Enfin, je tente de me rasseoir, car la chaise ne semble plus là. Je la cherche avec la main, mais aucun contact, juste de l'air. Je me retourne alors et aperçois au loin la tête de Potter éberlué. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui là? Il a jamais vu ma gueule ou quoi? En remarque, j'ai avalé cette substance visqueuse sans rechigner, c'est peut-être ça qui l'impressionne… Mouais, bon, pas le problème principale. J'en reviens alors à ma chaise qui se trouve bizarrement juste derrière moi. 'tain mais je l'ai vraiment fait exprès pour ne pas réussir à l'attraper.

D'une poigne ferme, j'agrippe le manche de la chaise mais ma paume se referme sur le vide, traversant le morceau de bois. Mes yeux se dilatent alors… puis je fronce les sourcils. Je retente une nouvelle fois, puis passe plusieurs fois ma main au travers du dossier de la chaise. Sans succès, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec le bois. Peut-être un contre coup de la potion. Soit, autant en toucher un mot au professeur. Comme il sait que je suis un bon élément, il fermera les yeux sur le fait que j'ai ingurgité quelque chose qui m'était officiellement interdit.

''Professeur…?''

Pas de réponse. Je retente alors plus fort, idem. Il est sourd ou je perds la boule? Ses yeux noirs et perçants se posent finalement sur moi, scrutant ma place en haussant un sourcil. Il s'approche lentement, regarde au sol. Je fais de même et découvre ma robe de sorcier amassée en un tas désordonné. Oula. Me dites pas que je suis… sans fringue au milieu de la classe? Rogue est désormais à quelques centimètres de moi.

''Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il s'est passé au sujet de monsieur Malfoy?''

Je me gratte la tête, embarrassé tandis que toute la classe a les yeux rivés sur moi. Personne ne réponds au professeur, même pas Potter. Quel lâche ce type!Je tente tout de même de lui expliquer la situation.

''- C'est juste que j'ai avalé un peu de ce…

Et bien quoi? Personne n'a remarqué que le meilleur élève de cette classe a disparu?''

Il se met à me couper la parole lui maintenant? Quoi, comment ça disparut? Ah non non, je suis bien là! Je passe ma main paniquée devant les yeux de Snape, aucune réaction. Ok, je ne suis plus visible. Bon point de la situation: personne ne peut me voir dénudé. Je soupire alors, tandis que la sonnerie retentis. Voyant que personne ne lui réponds, Snape laisse finalement les élèves partir, à titre de revanche. Le professeur quitte lui aussi la salle, sûrement dans la direction du professeur Dumbledore. Je me retrouve seul au milieu de la salle vide, qui plus est fermée à clé. Mais puisque je peux traverser la chaise, je devrais pouvoir faire de même avec la porte.

Je ne ramasse pas mes affaires ni même ma robe qui traîne encore au sol. Ils sont vaches, ils auraient pu me la récupérer! Surtout que c'était une dernier cri sortie la semaine dernière! Je m'approche alors de la porte. Je lève mon bras droit en l'air, vérifiant bien que j'ai aussi la capacité de traverser cette matière puis me lance de l'autre côté. La sensation est tout de même bizarre…L'impression de n'être qu'un souffle qui se fond à travers les molécule de bois.

Une fois dans le couloir des cachots, une idée m'éclaire. Et si je faisais un tour dans le domaine privé de nos très chers griffondors? Ma curiosité me pousse alors à me diriger vers le portrait de la grosse dame que je connais bien et je le traverse sans difficultés. Hum… Le luxe. Fauteuils rembourrés, lustres serties… Je vois qu'on ne refuse rien à cette belle école! Et bien maintenant je sais où partent nos impôts! Je trouve rapidement Potter assis sur un canapé entouré de ces deux amis. Tiens tiens, allons donc écouter ce qu'il s'y raconte! Peut-être que j'apprendrai quelque chose d'intéressant à exploiter pour le moment où je retrouverai mes aptitudes d'humain. Oui, car c'est provisoire, c'est obligé… Forcément que c'est passager! Sinon ça aurait pas été dans le titre du filtre! En remarque, c'est une façon assez détournée de voir l'invulnérabilité dans cette substance.

Je me poste alors derrière le canapé, tentant de m'y accouder avant de me rappeler que je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur les objets et les interactions physiques. Je me rattrape alors à la volée, m'apercevant au passage que je lévite légèrement. Ne me dites pas que j'ai aussi le pouvoir de survoler comme le fond les fantômes de ce château! Tiens, peut-être qu'eux peuvent me voir… Un frisson parcourt lentement ma colonne vertébrale tandis que l'idée d'être devenue prématurément un fantôme m'effleure l'esprit. Je reviens tout de même à la réalité, entendant mon nom prononcé par Potter.

''Bref, et Malfoy a disparu comme ça, pouf, d'un coup!''

Granger fait une de ses têtes! J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ça peut être marrant une tête de sang-de-bourbe stupéfiée. Qui plus est lorsque c'est l'amie de Potter…

''Et donc tu penses que c'est la potion? ''

Bah oui, tu crois que ça peut-être quoi d'autre, Wistili? Un ouragan qui m'aurait emporté en pleine classe? Je lève les yeux au ciel puis en les redescendant, je tombe sur un miroir… Je vois mon reflet, mon moi vu par mes yeux. J'ai quelque peu changé je crois. Je ressemble seulement à une masse d'air, quelque contour mal dessiné au niveau de mon visage et… Un corps indéterminé. Juste une masse d'air un peu plus colorée que le reste.

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer… Rogue est quelqu'un de compétent et il ne me laisserai pas dans cette situation. Et puis au pire, mon père jouerai de ses relations…

****

''Oui et bien moi je dis qu'il est bien là où il est… Avec toutes les crasses qu'il a pu nous faire en l'espace de six ans…''

Oui et bien facile à dire Wistili! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est transformé en une simple masse d'air…En remarque ceci peut avoir de grands avantages comme…aller fouiner dans les affaires de Potter!

¤

Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine que je suis dans cet état…Je commence à m'y habituer mais…Beaucoup de choses me manque, comme le fait de manger. D'ailleurs j'ai pu remarquer que sous cette forme là, je ne ressens pas la nécessité de me nourrir. Ceci est peut-être pratique, mais au bout d'une semaine, j'avoue que la panique commence à se faire sentir.

Soit. Je suis sous cette forme pendant une durée indéterminée, autant l'utiliser. Au bout de seulement deux jours, j'ai fait tout le tour des maisons et inlassablement je m'en retourne toujours sur celle de mon grand ami Potter. Il n'y a pas à dire, je porte un intérêt grandissant à leurs conversations. Il y a de la matière à brasser au moins…

Entre Granger qui réfléchit toujours au phénomène inexpliqué qui s'est produit sur ma personne et les deux autres qui parlent sexe… D'ailleurs j'ai appris un point très intéressant au sujet de notre très cher Potter: il est homo. De quoi lancer une bonne rumeur à son sujet, véridique au passage, et donc de quoi lui pourrir le restant de ses jours en ces lieux. Je souris une nouvelle fois, content de mes découvertes quand la Sang-De-Bourbe me sortit de mes scénario de vengeance.

''Je crois que… Je sais ce qui s'est passé au sujet de Malfoy.''

Ah bon? Et quoi donc très chère? Je doute que tu ais été dans la potion et donc que tu connaisses réellement la situation, mais vas-y, dit toujours…

''- Et bien pour moi, son filtre n'était pas défaillant comme vous avez pu le supposer, juste qu'il était mal nommé. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est qu'il a été simplement nébulisé.

Nébu-quoi?

C'est un protocole moldu qui permet de rendre tout ce qui est liquide en une poudre fine.

Oui mais Malfoy est pas liquide… A moins qu'il ne soit qu'un vulgaire monstre de boue toute gluante… Baaahaaa!

Arrête Ron, c'est pas drôle! Non, il n'était pas fait de boue, et non ce n'est pas un monstre! Quoique… Ca dépend dans quel sens on le voit. Pour ce qui est de la nébulisation, tu sais bien que le corps humain est constitué majoritairement d'eau… Pour moi, c'est la seule explication!''

Ok, ok. Ceci est fort probable et donc je serais à l'état de fines particules regroupées dans une masse d'air. Donc déjà, je suis de la matière et non de l'air. Heu… Il y a une façon de revenir à l'état naturel? Potter pose la question qui vient juste de me venir à l'esprit.

''Et bien si j'en crois ce bouquin, aucun moyen n'a pour le moment été découvert mais… Enfin, à l'heure où nous parlons, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur toutes matières confondues, à part le plastique..

Le plas-quoi?

Le pastique Ron. Une matière que les moldus utilise beaucoup mais qui n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier. Bref, aucun plastique dans l'enceinte de cet établissement donc il risque de s'ennuyer ferme.

Détrompes-toi 'mione… Il me reste un ou deux bics de chez les Dursley. Mais bon, avant que Malfoy vienne fouiner dans mes affaires…''

Et bien c'est déjà fait très cher… Et je tiens maladroitement ton bic entre mes doigts de fines poussières. Je le savais bien qu'il y avait des choses intéressantes à apprendre par ici…

¤

J'ai déposé un ou deux mots sur des vieux postits à Snape pour le prévenir de mon état, mais rien. Je crois qu'il ne regarde plus depuis longtemps les morceaux de papiers jaunâtres qui sont à moitié collé sur le rebord de son bureau. Certaines notes doivent dater de plusieurs mois donc… Pourquoi il m'est impossible de déplacer les feuilles? Ca serait tellement plus simple.

Au passage, je m'amuse comme un fou avec en ma compagnie le bic à Potter. Quel nom con: bic. C'est bien un nom à la moldue, sans déconner… Bref, j'en reviens à mon passe temps favoris: faire des dessins gnangnan sur les copies des élèves tel que des petites fleurs ou des petits cœurs. Souvent les grands gaillards rougissent et l'efface avec un tâche d'encre. Ils pensent sûrement que ce sont les fruits de leur main distraite… Sur les pages de Neville je dessine quelques têtes de mort et signes mortuaires en tout genre. Il a déjà péter les câbles trois fois, passant successivement à l'infirmerie ainsi qu'à l'assistante sociale. J'attends qu'il passe vraiment pour un taré! Et puis pour terminer… Les copies de Potter. Au début, je n'avais pas vraiment osé m'aventurer sur ses feuilles, de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive que c'était de son bic que les jolis dessins de maman Potter et papa Potter sortaient. Je crois que les premiers dessins l'ont choqués. Il en a eut les larmes aux yeux. Et oui, je sais quels sont tes points sensibles… Potter.

Ceci est mon passe temps depuis déjà deux semaines et j'avoue que je commence à m'ennuyer. Tandis que Potter a les yeux tourné vers l'extérieur, je griffonne deux trois mots. Je m'applique à former des lettres qui ne me ressemble pas, espérant qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

''A quoi tu penses Potter, en regardant par la fenêtre? Que tu es tout seul, sans ta maman et ton papa?''

J'attends la réaction et j'hésite à recouvrir les mots par des ratures. Et s'il savait que c'était moi? Il n'aurait qu'à me répondre que c'est plutôt moi qui suis seul à en crever dans mon état de fine poudre. Il attrape sa plume, la trempe dans l'encrier avant de reprendre son devoir mais… Il voit ma note, dans la marge de son parchemin. Il écarquille les yeux puis pose sa plume juste en dessous. Il secoue alors négativement la tête et la retire. Même pas drôle, ça n'a pas l'effet souhaiter: le faire pleurer.

Il regarde une nouvelle fois au dehors puis revient une nouvelle fois sur ma note. Il replonge une nouvelle fois sa plume qui est devenue sèche entre temps dans l'encrier puis se décide finalement à me répondre.

''Oui, je me sens seul, mais je m'y fais. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi, tu te sens seul?''

Oui, moi aussi je me sens seul Potter, mais ce n'est pas parce que je viens tenter de te faire louper ton devoir de métamorphose qu'il faut espérer trouver un quelconque réconfort de ma part. Il n'attends pas ma réponse et regriffonne un deuxième mot.

''Tu t'appelles comment?''

Bon, je fais quoi là? Mon but est d'attirer son attention pour qu'il se plante dans son exam, non? Autant le faire jusqu'au bout et entamer la discussion… Et ça me changera des petits dessins gnangnan.

''- Moi je m'appelle Kaori. Je suis l'esprit du vent et je me suis égaré depuis environ trois semaines dans ce château. Etant un esprit… Oui, je me sens seul.

Ok. Apparemment tu me connais déjà mais je me présente tout de même. Harry Potter. Survivant malgré moi de cette ère.

Pourquoi malgré toi?

Parce que je hais ce statut. Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré être un vulgaire moldu plutôt que d'être aussi connu dans le monde sorcier.

Je n'aime pas les moldus.

Ce sont tes convictions Kaori, je ne reviendrai pas dessus, mais on ne peux pas juger sans connaître.

Pourquoi tu dis sans connaître. Je suis l'esprit du vent je te rappelle! Je peux aller où je veux, quand je veux!

Tu me rappelles un gars de ma classe qu'à déserté durant un cours de potion.. Il parlait comme toi, de cette façon si sûre de lui, disant connaître tout du monde. Lui a ses parents, lui a une famille. Il hait les moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais… Il ne connaît rien de l'innocence du monde moldu et donc de sa beauté. Ils n'ont pas la facilité que nous avons avec notre magie. Ils doivent se débrouiller seuls, sans rien, et ils y arrivent plutôt pas mal.''

Je ne réponds rien à cela. Je garde mon bic entre mes doigts tremblant. Il a parlé de…Moi?

''Je t'ai vexée, Kaori?

¤

Deux semaines de plus que je ne suis qu'à l'état de ''Kaori''. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom de fille. Peut-être pour me protéger d'avantage. Comme tous les soirs depuis cette première conversation, je m'introduis dans le dortoir de Potter et on parle de tout et de rien sur son journal intime. Au passage j'ai tenté de feuilleter ce dernier, mais impossible de tourner les pages. Frustrant.

Il me raconte ce qu'il a connu dans le monde moldu, mais ne veut rien me dire sur sa vie au sein de la famille Dursley. Dommage. J'aurais pu sûrement en tirer deux trois sarcasmes supplémentaires mais… Il en arrive finalement à me raconter ce qu'est un cinéma, et j'avoue que ça me dirai bien d'en voir un en vrai.

''- Ok, je veux bien avouer que les moldus ont quelques inventions de pas mal et j'aimerai bien connaître ce qu'est un cinéma…

Et moi j'aimerais tellement que ce changement d'avis arrive aussi à d'autres personnes.

Du genre?

Du genre Malfoy. Le mec qu'a disparut.

Et pourquoi donc?

Parce que ce type s'est enfermé dans des idéologies dépassées et que je trouve ça dommage pour sa propre vie. A la limite, moi je m'en tape de ce mec, même si je suis un peu responsable de sa disparition et que ça me stress un peu…Enfin, je fais pas mal de recherche avec 'mione pour pouvoir le sortir de là alors…

C'est vrai?

Oui… je ne peux pas le laisser là, même si après tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, il mériterait qu'il reste là où il est.

Et qu'ont-elles ses idéologies?

Elles sont légèrement dépassées depuis des siècles! Comme si par le sang on obtenait différents privilèges d'aptitudes… Faut arrêter de rêver aussi. Chacun se créer sa vie, comme chacun doit construire ses propres connaissances. Tu crois que 'mione elle fait comment?''

Cette conversation m'intéresse tout particulièrement. Connaître la façon de penser de Potter est la meilleure façon de l'éradiquer à la souche.

''- Et tu penses quoi alors, des idéologies de Tu-Sais-Qui?

Ce type… Ce type ne pense qu'à son propre pouvoir est a une soif de sang inhumaine. Il est même capable de tuer ses propres adeptes. J'en déjà vu un, se faire massacrer par son maître…''

Je sais que Potter ne ment pas. Pourquoi mentirait-il à Kaori, la douce jeune fille qui est l'esprit du vent? Je réprime alors un frisson, pensant à mon futur et aussi peut-être à la vie de mon père…

¤

Potter a parlé de moi à Wistily et Granger. Enfin, il leur a parlé de Kaori. Granger reste perplexe, fronçant les sourcils quand au rouquin, il veut absolument que Potter lui présente le doux esprit du vent. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à ce Weasley… Que Potter qui m'intéresse, point. Quoique, je pourrais apprendre des choses que même Potter ne veut pas me dire… Comme son enfance chez les Dursley. J'attrape alors mon bic et lors du cours d'histoire de la magie, je questionne Wistili. Trop content de me voir à la surface sous le prénom de Kaori, il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et me réponds rapidement.

''- Je ne sais pas exactement… A vrai dire il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler franchement mais je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour lui, toutes ces années. Il paraît qu'il a été plus ou moins maltraité.

Du genre?

Du genre… être traité d'esclave, dormir dans une cage d'escalier et être sous nourrit.''

La discussion s'achève là. Enfin, le rouquin tente d'engendrer la conversation sur un autre sujet, mais je l'ignore. Je reste pensif, fixant la nuque de Potter qui regarde une fois de plus par la fenêtre. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense… le jeune homme à l'enfance difficile.

¤

Depuis que j'en ai autant appris sur Potter, je me suis promis que, je ne jugerais plus personne avant d'en connaître un minimum sur sa vie. J'ai eut tord lorsque je l'ai traité mainte fois de gosse pourri gâté… Car la vie, à part lui avoir offert l'amour de sa mère et donc le pouvoir de rester en vie, ne lui a pas vraiment fait de cadeau. Quoique, toutes les dérogations qu'il arrive a obtenir restent rageantes. Trop d'hypocrisies dans cette école…

¤

La découverte de Potter m'étonne de plus en plus et aujourd'hui… Je compte bien apprendre d'autres nouveautés sur sa façon de penser qui se révèle fort intéressante.

''- Au fait, t'as des nouvelles du type qu'a disparut?

De qui? De Malfoy? Non. Les recherches avancent pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, à par peut-être attendre. Rogue semble lui aussi chercher une solution, mais on obtient rien de sa part. Tant pis.

Et il te manque?

Malfoy?

Bah oui, Malfoy. C'est son prénom, Malfoy?

Non, c'est son nom de famille. Lui m'appelle toujours Potter, alors… Son prénom est Draco. Et non, il ne me manque pas.

Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas?

C'est lui qui me cherche des noises 24h sur 24.

Et à part ça?

Bah c'est vrai qu'il est relativement bien foutu… Même très bien foutu mais…''

Ou la, ou la. J'apprends que Potter a limites des vues sur moi et je sens mon cœur qui loupe un battement. J'aperçois ensuite le ''mais…'' et je crève d'impatience de connaître la suite.

''- Mais?

Mais il a une façon d'être qui pourri tout. Trop hautain, trop fils à papa.

Fils à… Papa? Qu'entends-tu par là!

Et bien… Il suit trop la ligne toute tracée de son père, il ne cherche pas à se faire sa propre idée de la vie. En plus il est destiné à servir Voldemort. Tu sais, je suis né pour butter ce type dont je maudis l'existence. S'il n'avait jamais existé, ma vie serait tellement belle… J'aurais ma famille, je ne serais pas traité comme un pantin ''Survivant'' et puis je ne passerai pas ma vie à courir pour lui échapper et pour trouver une solution pour le tuer. J'en arrive même à…

Oui?

Et bien… Une prophétie dit clairement que soit c'est lui, soit c'est moi. Et bien des fois j'ai envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, de foutre en l'air toutes les responsabilités que j'ai sur le dos depuis ma naissance. Si ça se trouve, tout ce que je fais pour tenter de le tuer ne sert à rien et il me tuera comme on aplatit une mouche.

Il ne faut pas… arrêter de croire en ses convictions.''

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai sorti ça, comme ça. Juste que… Même si ça me fait mal d'en arriver là, je pense que ses convictions sont belles et que… c'est dommage. Et puis s'il meurt, qui est-ce que j'irais embêter?

¤

''- Et donc tu penses que ce Malfoy ne devrais pas rejoindre les rangs du Lord Noir?

Et bien non. Déjà parce que c'est contre sa nature.

Comment ça contre sa nature?

Oui. Je ne le vois vraiment pas obéir à des ordres à longueurs de journée. Pas son style. Lui est plutôt du genre à créer quelque chose, à être maître de lui même, pas d'être un simple larbin qui risque sa peau à tout moments.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'y te fait dire ça?

Je ne sais pas. Ce que j'arrive à voir de son comportement habituel avec les autres serpentards. Il est le leader de cette maison, ce n'est tout de même pas un statut négligeable. C'est peut-être aussi ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit… Je voudrais qu'il ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'on lui a bourré dans le crâne depuis sa plus petite enfance…''

¤

''- Parle moi de toi, Kaori.

De moi? Te dire quoi?

Je ne sais pas… Si tu es amoureuse, si tu aimerais être plus qu'un simple esprit, pourquoi cela te plait-il de venir me parler à moi.

Et bien… J'aime ta compagnie car tu as des pensées qui sont toujours fondées et intéressantes à écouter. Et puis tu me fais découvrir le monde sorcier, un peu du monde moldu. Si je suis amoureuse ou non… et bien je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aimer.

Pourquoi donc? Parce que tu es un esprit?

Non, parce qu'on m'a éduqué comme cela… Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir.

Ressentir n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler. Il faut juste écouter son cœur et non pas refouler ses sentiments. Il faut aussi tomber sur la bonne personne, l'élue de notre vie. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre…

A quoi faire?

Ressentir.''

¤

Potter dort profondément… Je me suis entraîné via ma baguette à lancer un sort pour créer une petite brise et je m'amuse à l'heure actuelle sur Potter. Pour une fois que je ne lui fais pas du mal à proprement dit… Je fais simplement bouger ses cheveux sous l'influence de ma faible brise. Il se retourne, ses cheveux indisciplinés retombant sur son front. Je crois que j'adore ce désordre dans cette masse noire…

¤

''- La dernière fois tu m'as demandé si j'étais amoureuse… Et toi Potter?

Et bien… Oui, je suis amoureux. Mais je doute que ce sentiment soit partagé.  
- Et pourquoi donc?

Et bien la personne que j'aime s'est… envolée, tel un esprit virevoltant parmis le vent.''

¤

La semaine dernière, j'ai mentit à Potter. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse… enfin, amoureux, mais je crois que… Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est ça ressentir mais… Aujourd'hui, c'est le match de Quidditch opposant Potter aux Serdaigles et donc bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu le voir de toute la journée. C'est dur à dire, mais j'ai envie de lui parler, de le voir. De détailler de près les différentes expressions de ses yeux passant du ton rieur au ton mélancolique. J'ai comme un vide au fond de l'estomac. Est-ce qu'il me manque? Je… ressens des émotions?

L'équipe de Potter s'installe à la grande table des griffondors, attendant avec impatience le repas. Pas de Potter. Où est-il passé? Il est encore resté sur le stade pour faire sa star? Voyant que son équipe est au complet, je ne pense pas… Une peur m'envahit alors les veines, et de mon état d'esprit, je parcours à la va-vite tous les couloirs du château. Je le trouve rapidement dans les cachots. Il est dans le bureau personnel de Snape et avale un filtre… Je peux lire difficilement ''filtre d'invulnérabilité'' avant de le voir apparaître devant moi, dans le même état que moi.

Il me sourit. Je crois qu'il est fier de lui, mais maintenant… Nous sommes tous les deux coincés ici, et après plus de deux mois à converser avec lui, il devrait savoir que cette potion n'est pas du tout passagère! Et puis surtout… Je ne sais pas où me mettre sous ses yeux verts qui me font craquer…

''Bonjour très cher esprit du vent…''

Il penche la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement. Qu'il arrête avec ce sourire… Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'abstenir bien longtemps.

'' - Comment tu savais que c'était moi?

Ce ne fut pas si compliqué que ça Draco… Un esprit, qui apparaît quelques jours après ta propre disparition, écrivant avec l'un de mes bics qui avait disparut… Il ne faut pas me prendre non plus pour un con.''

Je frissonne. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il jure comme cela. Des mots aussi grossiers sortant de sa tendre bouche ne devraient pas exister.

''C'est vrai que… Tu ressembles à l'esprit du vent…

Pourquoi, tu l'as déjà vu?

Qui ça, l'esprit du vent? Non. Mais voilà… Ton visage entouré d'un halot clair… C'est beau.''

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, juste appliquer ce qu'il m'avait dit un jour ''il faut juste écouter son cœur''. Je m'approche alors et enroule mon corps fait de fines poudres tout autour de lui tout en ajoutant ces quelques mots, de ma voix la plus sensuelle…

'' You forget this…: I'm the wind…''

¤

Ca y est, 'mione a trouvé l'antidote. Elle vaporise la substance dans le vide, ou plutôt sur nous, à l'aide d'un flacon à parfum entièrement vidé. Nous retrouvons alors nos membres et une fois l'opération totalement terminée, nous retombons tout deux au sol. Je crois que je suis mal tombé… Je vais encore avoir un bleu pendant toute la semaine… Une ombre apparaît au dessus de moi et je vois Potter souriant, me tendant une main. Cette main qui s'était refusé à moi le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Je réponds alors à sa demande pour qu'il me relève et il fait exprès de garde ma main dans la sienne. Je suis désormais debout, face à lui, mes yeux dans les siens.

''Content de retrouver ta bouille arrogante Malfoy…''

Il me sourit. Il semble vraiment heureux et… je le suis aussi. J'ai le cœur léger, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes dans le dos et je ne vois plus ce qui nous entoure. Seulement lui, moi, nous.

Je réponds finalement à son sourire en calant entre une petite grimace pour le ''arrogante'' avant de me sentir tirer par cette main chaude et douce. Je ne sais plus où je suis, mais je sais que c'est le paradis. C'est chaud, agréable et puis… Ca a une douce odeur. Celle de Potter. Celle de _mon_ Potter.

J'entends Hermione fermer la porte derrière elle, nous laissant seuls, moi dans les bras d'Harry.

''Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'envoles… esprit du vent. Plus sans moi.''

Pour toute et unique réponse, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je celle ma promesse dans un doux baiser, notre premier, et sûrement pas le dernier.

****

Fin

Et bien voilà, j'ai fini mon One Shot!Alors, vos impressions? Pas trop envie de me tuer? Je préfèrerai sincèrement recevoir des fleurs, des nounours en peluche et puis pourquoi pas aussi une belle review avec tout plein d'encouragements dedans?

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu!


	3. Raison d'être

****

Titre: Raison d'être

****

Auteur: Angelboo

****

Genre: Un peu noir sur la totalité, mais c'est un happy end-ing! Slash avec bien sûr un Harry/Dray. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, malheureusement, et le titre non plus ne m'appartient pas. Je l'ai tout simplement emprunté à une chanson du groupe japonais Dir en Grey qui, au passage, est vraiment génial!

****

Résumé: Après le décès de son parrain, Harry n'a plus de raison de vivre. Il cherche un peu de réconfort auprès de Draco, mais celui ci n'éprouve que de la haine à son égard. Le Survivant va alors au delà de son destin, défiant le maître des ténèbres…et se livrant à une mort certaine. Slash HP-DM.

****

Raison d'être

Je vis continuellement dans mes rêves… Toujours a imaginer ses bras autour de ma taille, sa main sur mon épaule ou simplement son regard posé sur moi. Je me le crée de toute pièce, m'enferme dans ce monde qui me plait, là où je suis bien et en paix. Seulement… les retours à la réalité fond mal. J'en ai tremblements…

Cela commence toujours de la même façon: on se croise dans les couloirs, j'espère une fois de plus dans mon monde imaginaire des mots doux sortant de sa bouche, et pourtant.. Ce ne sont que des insultes qui fusent jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur meurtri de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer. Ensuite je lui réponds de cette même façon agressive, toujours et encore… Et puis pour terminer, une fois m'être retrouvé seul dans mon dortoir, je m'effondre. Je réalise durant quelques minutes que tout ce monde qui m'aide à assumer ma vie n'est que pure fiction. Au début je n'arrive pas à pleurer, puis je commence à avoir froid, à vibrer lentement sous ma peine. Les tremblements prennent naissance au niveau du ventre, toujours. Et puis une envie de vomir survient ensuite et je laisse couler silencieusement les gouttes salées de long de mes joues. Le même schéma, continuel, me créant ainsi un cocon… une bulle de savon dans laquelle je me sens bien, mais qui n'est qu'irréelle et qui peut disparaître à tout moment, me laissant tomber durement sur le sol.

Une nouvelle crise vient de se terminer et j'en ai encore quelques frissons. Ma baisse de température corporelle reste toujours un peu plus longtemps, même si mes nerfs ont retrouvé un équilibre instable. Je regarde la grande aiguille de l'horloge. Elle avance toujours dans le même sens, de sa façon si régulière et avec son petit tic…suivi de son petit tac…Elle est là, pour me rappeler que les secondes passent, et que moi je n'évolue plus. Non, pas depuis la mort de mon parrain. De toute façon, cela ne me servirait pas… Plus personne n'est là pour être fier de moi, pour me donner une raison de vivre.

Je repose mes yeux sur la photo que j'ai réussi à prendre de lui à la dérobée. Il est beau dessus, sans cet air hautain qui gâche tous ses traits. Le petit morceau de papier glacé est corné sur le côté mais réchauffe la paume de ma main par sa présence. Mes doigts se referment lentement dessus. Je soupire, tentant d'alléger un temps soit peu mon cœur. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à sortir de mes rêves et que j'attirerai son attention autrement qu'avec sa heine. Peut-être qu'un jour…J'aurais une raison d'être.

¤

Dumbledore s'inquiète pour mon état. Il n'a peut-être pas tord. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Non, pas depuis qu'il m'a dit ces mots si blessant ''Potter, je te hais. Depuis toujours, et même avant ma propre naissance.'' J'en conclue alors que je ne pourrais jamais laisser s'échapper ma bulle de bien être…

C'est décidé, ce soir, je mets fin à toutes ces conneries. Que ça soit celles qui concernent ma vie via la prophétie ou celles qui concernent mes sentiments. A quoi cela sert-il de vivre si c'est pour se créer un autre monde?

J'aimerais être un ange, pouvoir voler de mes propres ailes, ne devoir subir aucune conséquence de mon statut de Survivant et puis surtout…rendre mes rêves réels…

J'aimerais arrêter de prendre ma tête entre mes deux paumes et ne plus avoir à laisser ces larmes salées couler le long de mon visage.

J'aimerais pouvoir sourire et avoir une raison d'être.

¤

Je suis face à mon destin, celui tout tracé par une futile prophétie. Soit j'ai du sang sur les mains, soit je vis… Mais je n'ai personne à qui promettre mon retour alors… si je meurs, je n'aurais aucun regret.

Avant de partir de Poudlard, je lui ai tout de même envoyé une lettre. Peut-être cela l'intéressera-t-il de connaître mes sentiments, ou peut-être qu'en tant que futur mangemort il se réjouira de savoir que je suis parti littéralement me suicider. Soit, au moins j'aurais accompli ce que le monde sorcier attendait de moi: être courageux et affronter le Lord Noir. Et puis personne à part Draco saura que je me suis simplement jeté corps et âme dans la mort…

Face à Voldemort, ou devrais-je dire Tom Jesudor, je ne ressens aucune peur ni aucun tremblement. Je sais que je suis face à ce que j'ai souhaité: une paix éternelle. J'espère seulement que cela se passera vite, et que je m'endormirai pour l'éternité sans trop souffrir… Peut-être alors que mon âme saura trouvé un chemin qui lui conviendra mieux que celui-ci, déjà tout tracé.

Je me mets alors en position de combat, postant ma baguette en l'air. Et puis le son qui m'entoure disparaît, comme si je me trouvais dans une autre dimension. Je viens t'offrir ma mort Lord Noir, mais dit toi que je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer sans aucun égratignure. Je compte bien te montrer ce dont je suis capable et ce dès maintenant.

Ma concentration cérébrale est à son paroxysme. Je fais le tri de tout ce que j'ai appris durant ces derniers mois pour me défendre et surtout éradiquer et je ne garde que les sorts les plus violents. Quitte à faire, autant utiliser le paquet. Et puis… Je ne le laisserai pas savourer une victoire trop rapide. Pour qu'il se rappelle qu'un gosse de 16 lui a tenu tête pendant de longues minutes.

Quelques mangemorts apparaissent à la grande porte qui mène jusqu'au trône de Voldemort. Ils ont accourus pour protéger leur maître, mais ce dernier leur fait un signe de la main. Non, il veut un duel à corps égal. Ses disciples se disposent alors tout autour de la salle tandis que le Lord se lève d'un pas supérieur et royal. Il s'avance vers moi, et le cercle de ses adeptes se ressert derrière lui. Je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir. Soit, c'est ce que je souhaitais. Parmis les yeux qui dépassent des cagoules noires… Ses yeux à lui, gris pâles, arrogants… Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà parmis ces fous sanguinaires. Il a dû obtenir un grand privilège lorsqu'il a du apprendre la nouvelle de ma venue à son maître….

Face à face… Tom face à sa victoire, moi face à ma mort. Il lève sa baguette et se prépare. Le combat peut alors commencer.

¤

Je me réveille lentement. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais quelques rayons de lumière intense vient me tirer de la douce sensation de repos. Mes iris tentent de s'habituer lentement à la clarté de l'espace. Ca y est… je sais que j'ai retrouvé l'autre monde. Mon cerveau est lent, et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir exactement comment il a réussi à m'abattre. Seuls quelques bribes de notre combat refait surface, et ses yeux gris pâles qui n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer avec intensité. J'ai échoué dans ma quête du Survivant. Mais cela est normal. Je n'avais personne à qui promettre mon retour, pour qui vivre… Maintenant, je suis dans l'autre monde, réduit à l'état d'une simple âme.

Je sens mes côtes qui me font mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore des douleurs physiques si je ne suis plus en vie? J'arrive alors à percevoir ce qui m'entoure… Une baguette braquée à quelques centimètres de moi, avec un 'Lumos' puissant. Un rire narquois et cynique envahit la pièce et semble rebondir sur les murs. La baguette s'éloigne, et je peux le voir là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Draco… pourquoi m'avoir gardé en vie? Pour savourer de me voir dans cet état? Parce que… tu me hais à ce point?

Il est fier de lui.

''Bonjour Potter. Alors, bien dormi? Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaché de la sorte mais… sécurité oblige.''

Je tire alors sur mes poignets accrochés à même le mur par des chaînes. Mes pieds sont de même emprisonnés, mon dos nu plaqué contre la pierre froide. Il me défie du regard, faisant le beau devant deux ou trois de ses camarades d'idéologies.

''Et bien Potter, surpris d'être là? Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait t'offrir une mort douce…''

Ils rigolent tous… et moi j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je penche la tête sur le côté, fixe ses yeux gris et sourit. Il reste stupéfait et me fou une forte baffe bien placée. Je saigne du nez désormais…

''Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Potter, tu risquerais de le regretter…''

Le filet de sang coule lentement, passant sur mes lèvres. Son goût métallique arrive jusqu'à ma langue. Je garde pourtant mon sourire. Oui, car je sais que le jour où je mourrai, je verrai ses yeux.

¤

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans ce cachot humide et sombre. Mon ventre gargouille, il réclame de quoi me nourrir. Draco vient me rendre visite régulièrement. Apparemment il a eut le privilège de s'occuper personnellement de moi… Résultat de ses bons et loyaux services. Il s'amuse alors à expérimenter ses nouveaux sorts sur moi, mon corps. Ma peau n'a pas le temps de cicatriser par endroit mais… la douleur physique ne m'atteint plus. Mon âme est d'autant plus meurtrie que la haine persiste dans ses prunelles…

Après nombre de doloris, il réalise enfin que cela ne m'atteint pas. Non, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, donc à quoi bon? J'ai tout fait pour ma cause, tout donné par amour, jusqu'à ma propre douleur. Et puis j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'ordre du Phénix, j'ai accompli ce dont on attendait de moi: j'ai été jusqu'à défier le maître de l'homme que j'aime, jusqu'à me battre contre moi même… Mais cela, Draco n'arrive pas à le comprendre, et je le lis dans ses prunelles. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne dis rien lorsqu'il referme la grille de fer derrière lui et que cette dernière grince dans ses gons; pourquoi je ne rechigne pas lorsqu'il arrive pour une nouvelle séance sombre…

Ma réelle raison d'un tel comportement ne lui apparaît même pas à l'esprit, et pourtant… J'ai tenté de lui expliquer dans mon dernier courrier…

Je me retrouve alors une nouvelle fois seul, et je laisse ma tête tomber en avant, fermant lentement les yeux. Je soupire… Et si Draco ne comprenait jamais? Cela voudrait dire que j'ai vraiment tout raté dans ma vie, jusqu'à mes sentiments… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'achèvent pas tout de suite? Moi qui voulait n'être que poussières d'étoiles, c'est plutôt raté….

¤

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux tandis que je sens une masse tiède et humide passer le long de mon torse. J'aperçois alors ses doigts pâles serrer une éponge gorgée d'eau carmine, nettoyant avec précision la moindre de mes plaies. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait… Pourquoi me soigner, si c'est pour m'infliger derrière de nouveaux doloris? Il se relève, plonge ses yeux dans les miens et sourit… Si sûr de lui, si persuadé de me blesser…

''Je change de tactique Potter… maintenant tu va désormais être mon petit servant… tu vois, comme un petit toutou de service…''

Il sait que cela touche mon estime. Il veut me rabaisser au plus au point, montrer à tout le monde que lui, Draco Malfoy, a eut les faveurs du grand maître. Être réduit à l'état d'elfe de maison ne me plait guère. J'ai peur de mon devenir, seulement… Ais-je seulement le choix?

¤

Il me jette une longue robe noire. Je l'enfile sans rien dire. Il me jette ensuite deux ou trois de ses robes que j'attrape à la volée.

''Va me les laver. Et t'as intérêt à ce qu'elles soient nickelles…''

Il me montre ensuit un petit vestibule. J'y trouve une brosse, du savon…Je m'agenouille alors près du petit lavoir et commence ma tâche. Privé de baguette, je frotte alors à mains nues, certaines de mes plaies se rouvrant. Draco s'appuit contre l'embrasure de la porte et me regarde faire, un sentiment de supériorité trônant dans la pièce. Il est le maître, je suis l'esclave…

Après ses affaires personnelles, il m'offre à la contribution de la communauté. Je me retrouve alors à quatre pattes dans les couloirs, frottant avec ma serpillière…Lorsqu'un mangemort passe par là, je me prend souvent un ou deux coups de pieds entre les côtes puis quelques doloris.

J'ai tout de même compris pourquoi Draco avait arrêté les sorts de tortures… Au début j'ai pensé qu'il voulait m'humilier un peu plus alors qu'en fait… En fait, il fait seulement cela pour pouvoir m'approcher un peu plus, tenter de comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait cela, pourquoi j'ai été jusqu'à offrir ma vie.

Comme chaque soir, après avoir été un bon servant, il me ramène jusqu'à mon cachot et m'enferme.

''Fais de beaux rêves Potter… tu risques d'en avoir besoin pour demain…''

Être réduit à l'état d'esclave…Moi qui voulait mourir…

¤

Draco ne m'offre plus à la communauté, comme il le dit si bien. Il vient de s'apercevoir des maltraitances physiques, et cela ne lui plait pas. Je l'entends s'énerver contre quelques de ses camarades, criant haut et fort que je suis SON servant et qu'il est le seul à avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Sur ce, il m'installe dans une petite chambre derrière la sienne. Il contrôle alors tous mes moindres faits et gestes. Il m'est dans l'impossibilité de traverser entièrement sa chambre pour avoir le quelconque loisir de visiter l'antre à Voldemort. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas l'envie…

Je m'occupe alors de sa propre chambre… de ses propres affaires… et j'attends son retour, ses ordres ainsi que ses humiliations. Il ne peut s'empêcher de me traiter comme plus bas que terre…

¤

Ce soir, Draco fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il m'observe frotter comme dément son parquet. Après, je devrai le cirer, mais cela m'est égal. Si c'est pour lui, pour qu'il soit bien et heureux, ça me fait même plaisir. Il me fixe toujours alors je relève une nouvelle fois le visage, lui offrant un de mes sourires sincères. Il détourne vivement le regard, contrarié devant mon attitude si volontaire. Il avait peut-être espéré que je me révolte, que je rechigne sans arrêts ses ordres… Et comble du tout, j'en sourit. Il se laisse alors tomber sur son fauteuil attitré.

Je vois ses traits tirés. Je sais qu'il est pris dans une intense réflexion. Peut-être l'une de ses missions qui le préoccupe. J'hausse les épaules et retourne à mon travail. Il faut que ce parquet soit parfais.

¤

Le parquet de sa chambre est désormais terminé. Je me poste devant lui, attendant une nouvelle tâche pour amener un peu plus de bonheur à sa vie. Il relève la tête vers moi, ses traits toujours aussi contrarié, et ouvre la bouche pour me cracher quelques mots froids.

''- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Potter?

J'attends que tu me donnes de nouveaux ordres…''

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure face à sa grandeur. Mes propos semble radoucir son expression, même si je vois ses deux yeux se froncer d'avantage, mi-surpris, mi-contrariés.

''-Pourquoi tu fais tout CA, Potter?

Tout ça quoi?

Et bien tout ce que je te dis sans rien me répondre, sans rien me dire?''

Je penche la tête sur le côté et lui sourit tendrement. Je n'ai pas peur de lui dire…

''Parce que je t'aime… Je croyais te l'avoir dit…''

Il se lève d'un bon à ma réponse, me fixant avec intensité. Il sert la mâchoire, synonyme qu'une forte tension émane de lui, tandis que je suis calme, planté en face de lui. Je laisse mes yeux se perdent dans les siens avec tendresse tandis qu'il se retourne vivement, me faisant alors dos. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et laisse ses yeux divaguer au dehors. Je crois que la discussion est close, qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi. Seulement je reste là, attendant encore et toujours ses ordres.

Le silence semble pesant pour lui qui se réfugie vers une ouverte sur l'extérieur, tandis que j'apprécie un peu plus la vision de sa nuque. Il passe une main anxieuse sur cette dernière avant de reprendre la parole.

''- Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans une telle situation , Potter? Je sais très bien que tu étais conscient que tu n'en reviendrais pas… Alors pourquoi?

Parce que j'ai été éduqué dans cet optique… On m'a élevé pour m'opposer à Voldemort, ce que j'ai fait.

Mais pourquoi s'être… _Suicidé _de la sorte? Enfin… je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu rester dans les rangs de l'ordre du phœnix alors que c'est l'organisation qui traque l'homme que… tu aimes.

Parce que… J'ai mes convictions.''

S'en suit alors une longue discussion où je tente de lui expliquer pourquoi être resté parmis mes proches. Je lui raconte alors pourquoi j'ai développer une haine accrue envers Voldemort, de part sa cruauté, et de part son antisémitisme. Je lui expose aussi ma façon de voir sur l devenir d'une personne.

''Pour moi… On est pas ce qu'on est grâce à la notoriété de nos ancêtres ou des trucs dans le genre. Chaque personne devient ce qu'elle a envie de devenir. Tu as voulu être mange mort, tu l'es. J'ai voulu défier Voldemort, je l'ai fait. Et puis surtout… je hais ce type parce que…Je pense sincèrement Draco que t'es quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour pouvoir te démerder tout seul, que t'as pas besoin de ce mec pour te dire ce que t'as à faire et… qu'à cause de ce type, ta vie est réduite à néant. Tu passes ton temps à lui obéir et à assouvir ses désirs. Pour moi tu vaux beaucoup plus que cela…''

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps au dehors et cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que nous discutons. Je prends une longue inspiration avant de terminer ce que j'ai à lui dire.

'' Seulement… Si je dois être réduit à l'état de servant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou de devoir passer dans les rangs de Voldemort pour être à tes côtés… alors je le ferais.''

¤

Depuis notre dernière discussion, il ne me parle plus. J'ai simplement répondu à ses questions… il a eut les réponses qu'il cherchait et désormais il semble perdu. Il est constamment dans ses pensées et je ne sais que faire. Cette nuit passée avec lui, à bavarder, fut l'une des plus belles de ma vie. Alors de ne plus m'adresser la parole comme il le fait dernièrement me blesse… Je préférais encore lorsqu'il me criait des insultes… au moins j'entendais sa voix.

me laisse rester avec lui, dans ses draps chauds et doux. Alors je m'endors comme une masse, ne cherchant pas plus d'explications et profitant de ce moment. Je m'imagine alors à Poudlard, dans son lit de préfet en chef, venant passer la nuit en amants. Seulement… Tout ceci n'est que pure fiction.

Je suis réveillé par une douce caresse le long de ma joue. J'ouvre alors les yeux pour découvrir les siens, pâles et pour une fois dénuée de toute haine. Non… ce ne peut être réel. Je suis encore dans l'un de mes mondes imaginaires et j'en suis arrivé même à en avoir des hallucinations. Il me sourit, me tend sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Je la prends… Pourtant, ses doigts sont bien réels entre les miens et d'un doux mouvement, il me lève.

''Bonjour Potter…''

Il chuchote, tel un murmure qui ne doit pas traverser les murs.

''Je vois que tu es à peu près rétabli…''

Il ouvre la paume de ma main et y dépose ma baguette.

''J'ai pris soin de la faire disparaître aux yeux des autres mangemorts, pour qu'elle reste intacte…''

Je ne comprends pas… Je ne pose pourtant aucune question, étant réduit au silence depuis les dernières semaines.

'' Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire dernièrement, mais j'ai été aveuglé par mon éducation…Bref… je me suis débrouillé pour mettre un filtre de sommeil dans le café de ce matin, et à l'heure qu'il est tous ses disciples doivent être entrain de dormir alors… vas-y. Et cette fois, ne rate pas ton coup.''

Il sert alors mon épaule entre ses doigts d'un geste si doux… Je ne comprends pas… Mes cordes vocales ankylosées laissent tout de même un son cassé sortir de mes lèvres…

''-Pourquoi…?

Parce que je suis devenu comme Severus… Un simple espion… et puis parce que…je pense m'être à toi et je ne veux pas te laisser là.''

Mon cœur rate un battement puis s'accélère violemment. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous cette révélation si soudaine et inattendue.

Serrant ma baguette entre les doigts, je me dirige alors vers la porte, limite par automatisme. J'ai été trop habitué à lui obéir sans réfléchir…Seulement là, il ne me l'ordonne pas, il me le demande.

''Promets-moi de revenir…''

Je hoche la tête silencieusement puis me dirige vers le trône du Lord Noir, pour lui.

¤

Je sens mon corps reposer avec paix et sérénité dans des bras chauds et confortables. Je suis un peu secoué. La personne qui me porte cours avec frénésie… J'entends son souffle rapide et ses pas s'écraser au sol. Je revois le visage sans vie de Tom écrasé contre le carrelage froid… je crois que j'ai réussi, pour lui…Parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, de revenir…

J'ouvre les yeux et relève légèrement la tête. Draco… ses cheveux bougent au rythme de sa course et je ressers ma prise sur sa nuque, enfouissant mon nez dans son coup. Lui fait de même, réajustant ses bras autour de moi, mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Je me laisse alors aller, replongeant dans mon sommeil.

¤

Draco s'avance vers moi, en costume noir. Il est beau dans cette tenue. Tout lui va bien, c'est bien connu. Il arrive à ma hauteur, me sourit, puis se retourne vers Dumbledor qui fait office de prête. Là, dans la petite chapelle du parc de Poudlard, nous sommes tout deux devant l'hôtel tandis que la voix de notre directeur envahit la grande salle.

''- Bien… Monsieur Draco Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour fiancé monsieur Harry Potter ici présent?

Oui, je le veux…''

Je vois Hermione émue tendre à mon amant les bagues posées sur un petit édredon rouge. Etant trop jeunes pour nous marier officiellement, Dumbledore nous avait promis de nous fiancer devant toute l'école, mettant au passage les querelles entre gryffondors et serpentards de côté. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé…

Le petit anneau de métal glisse le long de mon doigt. Il est froid, mais en même temps si chaleureux, signe de notre amour.

''- Monsieur Harry Potter, vous qui avez si noblement sauvé ce monde, voulez-vous comme fiancé monsieur Draco Malfoy ici présent…

Oui, je le veux… car c'est ma raison d'être.''

**__**

Fin

Alors, vos impressions? Oui, désolée, j'ai commencé cette fic alors que je venais de terminer une discussion téléphonique quelque peu… Bref, qui m'avait secouée!

J'espère seulement ne pas trop avoir copié le slash de Lychee avec son ''Soixante dix jours'' que j'ai vraiment adoré! D'ailleurs si ma fic la dérange, je l'enlèverai du net, je ne tiens pas a avoir d'ennuis. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je ne savais pas où je m'embarquais et à vrai dire je n'ai pas écrit cette fic pour le passage chez Voldemort, mais seulement pour les états d'âmes. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très très fière de moi…

Sinon, ça vous a plus?


	4. La robe

****

Titre: La Robe

****

Auteur: Angel Boo

****

Genre: Romance et Death…

****

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et le scénario non plus. J'emprunte les héros à Mrs JK Rowling tandis que j'ose vous faire partager le magnifique one-shot de Mari Okazaki. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs retrouver l'original dans son manga ''Le cocon'' qui regroupe plusieurs petites histoires toutes les unes aussi belles que les autres.

****

Résumé:C'est sa première robe…oui, son premier cadeau reçut d'un garçon. Alors elle la chérit et la porte en cette belle soirée de printemps pour cette fête de Gryfondor. Elle semble radieuse… son sourire éblouit par son amour et la hâte de le retrouver. Seulement, à son retour… GW-BZ

****

Note aux lecteurs: Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai déplacé deux de mes anciens one-shot qui étaient solitaires et donc possédaient leurs propres reviews… Vu le nombre de One-shot que je suis entrain de faire, je ne peux résolument pas les laisser avec chacun un compte propre. D'où j'ai créer ''Glace à la Vanille''. J'espère que cette présentation vous plait.

En ce qui concerne vos reviews, je les ai gardées précieusement sur word. Car pour moi, vos mots d'encouragements sont très important. C'est me remercier de passer du temps sur mes fics. C'est me dire ''J'aime! A quand la prochaine fic?''. C'est avoir un dialogue avec vous. Partager quelque chose. Alors…Merci.

Je sais que ces temps-ci je ne réponds pas aux reviews mais j'ai mes exams qui approchent et je préfère passer mon temps libre à écrire, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. J'espère que vous me comprenez…

La robe

__

''Tra la la…. Une robe rose! C'est la robe du bonheur!Elle a des perles et des plumes toutes légères! C'est le cadeau de mon copain, une robe, la robe du bonheur!''

Je sers contre moi ce morceau de tissu qu'il vient de m'offrir. Une belle robe, en satin rose ornée de perles blanches ainsi que de plumes. Je sais que je ressemblerais à un ange, et de savoir que c'est lui qui me l'a offerte fera que je serais **son **ange…

Dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, je tourne sur moi même, la robe toujours plaquée sur mon torse. Je sais qu'il me regarde étrangement, comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Alors je m'arrête un instant et le fixe, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Je penche la tête sur le côté et lui fait un clin d'œil complice.

''C'est ma première robe! Enfin, mon premier cadeau d'un amoureux alors… Je suis comblée!''

Il sourit. Lentement, tendrement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans une douce caresse d'amour. Tout contre ma bouche il me murmure de me dépêcher, que je vais être en retard. Alors je m'éloigne à regret de ses lèvres et je me hâte d'enfiler sa robe. Je lui offre mon dos pour qu'il referme délicatement la fermeture, et avant de me laisser remettre en place ma chevelure rousse, il me dépose un tendre baiser sur la nuque.

Là, je me retourne pour lui faire face et pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de le quitter. Un long baiser langoureux remplis de promesses et de désirs… Ses lèvres s'éloignent lentement des miennes, mais je sens son souffle me murmurer ses quelques mots qui laisse une douce chaleur m'envahir….

''La suite, c'est à ton retour…''

Je sais que je rougis dans ses bras chauds et tendres, mais de tels mots dits avec autant de douceur ne peuvent que pressentir de bons moments…

''Aller mon ange… Il faut que tu y ailles, sinon les Gryffondors vont commencer cette fête sans toi!''

Il me pousse au dehors gentiment et tendrement, sachant pertinemment que je n'arriverai pas à le quitter de moi même. Sur le seuil de sa porte, tandis que je lui fais de grands signes de l'autre côté du couloir, il me laisse ces derniers mots coquins et enjôleurs…

''A ton retour, c'est moi qui te déshabillerai…''

Blaise est mon premier amour… Véritable paradis. J'ai connu au creux de ses bras le bonheur de la première fois. Son sourire me suis partout, me colle à la peau comme un rayon de soleil qui me permet de voir tout en rose… Oui, c'est cela. Il me rend heureuse.

__

Avec lui… j'ai tout fait pour la première fois… C'est pour ça que même en cherchant dans le monde entier, je ne trouverais pas mieux que lui.

La fête a duré plus longtemps que prévue et je me dépêche dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour le retrouver toujours un peu plus tôt. J'ouvre à la volée sa porte de chambre de Préfet et m'écrie enthousiaste.

''Je suis rentrée! Désolée d'être rentrée aussi tard, mais mon frère à lancé un défi débile et j'ai dû rester…Tiens…? Il est pas là?''

Je fais le tour de son quartier personnel et ne le trouve pas non plus dans la salle de bain. Il a dû aller voir ses amis à Serpentard. Je hoche vigoureusement de la tête avec un sourire en coin tandis que je me débarrasse de mes collants. Là, je porte ma main à la fermeture éclair de ma robe alors que ses mots me reviennent…

__

''A ton retour, c'est moi qui te déshabillerai…''

Alors je m'enroule dans ses draps, toute habillée et, dans mon euphorie, je tombe au sol. Je laisse un rire cristallin sortir de ma bouche en imaginant sa tête, me trouvant au sol et me grondant gentiment. Je m'endors finalement avec l'image de son sourire dans mes rêves…

¤¤¤

Quelqu'un me secoue nerveusement. J'émerge lentement tandis qu'on me répète ces mots… Ceux que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre….

¤¤¤

''- Ca va Ginny?

Oui.''

''-Essaie de penser à autre chose…

Oui.''

''-Courage Ginny.

Oui.''

''-Ne te laisse pas aller Ginny.

Oui.''

Toujours les mêmes mots…

¤¤¤

Je m'assois à la table des Gryfondors comme un automate. Je mange sans prêter attention à ce que j'ai dans mon assiette ni si je mâche correctement. Je sais seulement que je le fais. Et ces murmures autour de moi… Ils me rendent folles…

''Son copain est mort dans un duel entre Serpentards…''

''On sait qui c'est au moins?''

''Non, ils n'ont rien trouvé à part son corps mutilé…''

''Il paraît qu'il voulait protéger leur amour… Ça peut arriver ce genre de chose?''

''A sa place… je serais morte de chagrin.''

__

''A sa place… je serais morte de chagrin.''

Ces mots résonnent désormais dans mon esprit et j'en pers le fil de mes gestes. Je laisse tomber ma fourchette sur ma robe. Elle est tâchée. Je me lève alors lentement. Hermione m'interpelle. Je lui réponds simplement… ''Je vais laver ma robe''.

Je frotte énergiquement cette tâche de sauce… Ma robe… Cette robe…

__

''Elle ne quitte plus sa robe. Mais… elle est propre au moins?''

Non… je ne quitte plus ce morceau de tissu. Mais je me lave. Je m'arrange comme je peux. Je la noue autour de mon cou. Lorsqu'elle se fripe, je tente de la repasser d'un coup de baguette, mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça sur soi-même…

__

''Elle ne se change jamais?''

''Ca va faire un mois maintenant… qu'elle porte cette robe''

Je les entends tous parler dans mon dos… Mais je ne la quitterai pas.

''-Ginny… tu devrais…

Non je ne veux pas! Je peux encore faire ce que je veux, non?''

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je ne peux les empêcher de rouler sur mon visage tandis que son souvenir réapparaît dans ma mémoire…

''Mais… regarde toi… Cette robe est toute décolorée, fripée… Les perles sont déjà parties depuis longtemps et les plumes ne tiennent plus qu'à moitié.''

''Non! Non! Non!''

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je ferme les yeux aussi fort que je le peux, pour enlever toutes ces phrases véridiques de mon esprit et je le revois… avec son sourire.

__

''A ton retour, c'est moi qui te déshabillerai…''

Il me l'avait promis. C'était sa dernière promesse. Ces derniers mots. Alors je ne veux pas la quitter.

''Ecoute…''

C'est la voix d'Harry…Je cache mon visage de mes mains.

''- Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça!

Ginny… tu es tellement belle que n'importe quelle robe t'ira très bien.''

Je laisse alors mon esprit surpris à cette dernière remarque.

''Et si… si on allait acheter un cintre…? Un cintre sur lequel cette robe serait heureuse. Un cintre du bonheur…''

__

Une robe en paix…

****

Fin


	5. Jamais Seul

**Auteur: **Angel Boo

**Titre: **Jamais Seul

**Genre: **Slash HP-DM (pour changer), romance, psychologie… hum…vous attendez pas à des miracles.

**Disclaimer: **Toujours pas à moi, on l'aura deviné JK Rowling.

Résumé: Draco est dans une mauvaise passe, venant de perdre l'homme de son coeur, mais il n'est jamais seul. Non, il y a bien toujours quelqu'un pour lui, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que l'on peut l'espérer, de parler avec cette voix…

**Jamais seul**

''- Tu es là?

Oui… bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi, je te manque?

Un peu.

Un peu comment? Un peu parce que tu te sens seul? Ou un peu parce que tu as besoin de moi?

Les deux.

Ha!

Ha quoi?

Ha.

Mais ha quoi!

Ha. C'est tout.

Tu commences à être comme les autres…

Si tu le dis.''

Je l'entends ricaner dans ma tête. Ce type est cynique. Il se croit indispensable à ma vie et… le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il a raison. Il s'est installé il y a peu de temps, et je ne peux m'en passer. Pourquoi? Parce que… il est le seul à me comprendre.

''Dans tous les cas, je suis le seul à être toujours là pour toi.''

C'est à mon tour de laisser échapper un sourire ironique. Oui, c'est vrai. Il est toujours là pour moi. Toujours à me tenir la main. Toujours à tenter de me raisonner ou à me faire perdre la tête. Parfois il guide même mes actes. Alors… je sais que j'ai dépassé le stade de celui de l'amitié. Au delà. Bien au delà.

''Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?''

Il sait que je ne vais pas bien. Comme toujours. Je me sens seul. Vide. Je n'ai plus que deux envies: celle de dormir, et celle de pleurer. Seulement un Malfoy ne pleure jamais. Alors… je m'allonge sur mon lit vert et argent et soupire une nouvelle fois.

''Rien… seulement cette boule dans la gorge qui ne veut pas sortir et surtout… ce poids sur mon cœur. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une ombre de moi même. Je veux…''

Je n'arrive pas à formuler les derniers mots qui me sont trop douloureux, mais il sait de quoi je parle. Alors il commence à me parler. Oui, il est là pour moi, comme je suis là pour lui. Nous sommes continuellement en osmose.

''- Pleure…

Quoi!Mais t'es malade!

Pourtant c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Pendant ces quelques instants, tu auras au moins l'impression d'exister.

Si tu le dis…

Tu me piques ma réplique là. ''

Je me contrefiche de ce que je peux lui emprunter ou non, et de ce que je peux lui apporter. A vrai dire, je sais depuis longtemps que je me suis perdu dans ses bras. Oui, je suis foutu. Je me suis trop offert à lui. Et maintenant… je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Il me guide gentiment de mon pas traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il m'oblige à encrer ses yeux dans les miens grâce à la glace qui nous fait face. Deux paires d'iris semblables. Deux paires de regards identiques. Il tente de lire à travers moi, mais ses propres yeux l'en empêchent. Je suis là; il est là. A travers ces mêmes pupilles. Dans ce même corps.

''Tu devrais… aller prendre une douche. De sentir l'eau couler sur ton corps ne devrait pas te faire de mal…''

Je lui obéis. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi. Mais je le fais. Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude. Les gouttes glissent contre ma peau dans une douce caresse. J'aimerais tellement que ce poids sur mon cœur puisse partir avec le flot, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve de plus. Pourquoi ma confiance est-elle tant… piétinée? J'avais confiance en lui… Et…

''Là… Dray… Tu peux pleurer si tu veux.''

Sa douce voix m'apaise lentement. Ses mots. A lui. Alors je me laisse aller, et je laisse couler mes larmes salées sur mon visage. Elles se mélangent avec grâce avec l'eau qui coule aussi sur mon visage. Un seul flot. Une seule pensée…

''- Maintenant… essaie d'exprimer. S'il te plait.

Mais tu le sais… ce qui ne va pas.

Encore heureux! Je suis dans ta tête alors si je ne le savais pas, ça serait grave! Mais… Il faut que ça soit toi qui le formules. Pas moi.

Et… pourquoi?

Parce que c'est toi qui souffres. C'est toi qui doits trouver seul la solution. Même si je dois t'y pousser.

Ils… me trahissent tous.

Et encore?

Je leur… donne ma confiance. Je ne sais pourquoi. Avant je ne le faisais pas. Avant qu'il ne vienne me changer…

Et en quoi cela te tracasse-t-il?

Je me suis perdu… je ne suis plus moi! Tu comprends!

Peut-être, mais il a réussi à t'éveiller une partie agréable de toi. Enfin… moi je l'apprécie. Ton côté sentimental, je veux dire.''

Oui… il a réussi à me faire ressentir autrement que comme un Malfoy. Il a su faire battre mon cœur comme n'importe quel autre. Seulement je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, dans le fond, je suis dans cet état là.

''- Peut-être, mais ils en profitent tous, désormais. J'ai l'impression d'être pris pour un con à chaque fois qu'on m'adresse la parole.

Heu… sans vouloir t'enfoncer, c'est le cas.

Ils me promettent des choses… et j'attends après. Toujours, encore, comme un con. Je ne m'aperçois bien après que je ne l'aurais jamais alors… Pourquoi Key, pourquoi ils me le promettent?

Parce qu'ils savent que tu vas attendre après. Hum… non. Ils pensent justement le contraire. Les personnes disent des mots le plus souvent sans même les penser.

Et lui alors… Pourquoi m'a-t-il promis ça s'il ne peut même pas le tenir? S'il n'en avait même pas l'intention, pourquoi réveiller en moi ces… sentiments?

Je crois qu'en ce qui le concerne, tu te plantes un peu. ''

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment peut-il comprendre quelque chose sans que moi même j'y arrive. Il est dans ma tête bordel! Je me tape alors le front violemment, comme pour vouloir le faire sortir, ou plutôt m'assurer qu'il est bien là. En fait, je n'ai aucune raison valable pour mes gestes de violence, seulement que je suis trop nerveux. Je m'assois finalement sous le jet d'eau et me balance d'avant en arrière, reprenant ma conversation avec Key.

''- Tu sais Dray… Il ne faut pas que tu attendes après les autres. Jamais. Ils ne savent pas la valeur des mots. Dans la vie… tu ne rencontreras que très peu de personnes qui sauront faire ce que tu attends d'eux avant même que tu aies exprimé tes désirs. Ces personnes-là…il faut savoir les reconnaître. Il faut savoir les chérir… Mais je t'en prie. Reprends confiance en toi. C'est la base de tout. De l'honneur, de la fierté, de la personne. Tu sais très bien que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Normal, je suis une partie de toi; mais je ne suis pas… le seul.

Le… seul…?

Potter est là aussi, pour toi.

Potter…?

Oui. S'il ne tenait pas à toi, il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait pour toi…''

Oui… je me souviens. Ce jour d'hiver. Il neigeait légèrement, les flocons flottant dans l'air. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, c'était celui de mon initiation. Je devais assurer un sort de magie noire devant le maître. Il ne voulait, Harry, que je devienne mangemort. Alors il est apparut en plein milieu de la cérémonie lugubre et a pratiquement fait exploser tous les banquets. Alors que j'étais au milieu d'une escorte de mangemort, il s'est avancé près de moi, m'a attrapé par la main et ma sorti de là, me tirant avec force derrière moi. Ce jour là… il a faillit y passer. Pour moi. Et ça ne faisait que quelques jours que nous étions ensembles.

S'il m'en a voulu pour avoir défié sa confiance? Pour avoir été à ce début d'initiation contre sa volonté? Non. Parce qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mon père m'aurait traqué jusqu'à ma mort. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Mais il l'en empêcha. Il a même réussi à me sortir de toute cette merde d'éducation…

''Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il promis d'être toujours là pour moi et qu'il a eu un moment de recul lorsqu'il a appris pour nous deux?''

Il rigole. Suis-je naïf à ce point pour l'amuser autant? J'entoure de mes bras ces genoux que je viens de replier contre moi.

''- Tu réagirais comment, si tu savais que l'homme que tu embrasses tous les jours n'es jamais seul? En plus… vu la dévotion qu'on peut s'apporter mutuellement, je comprends un peu sa détresse. Avoir peur d'être rejeté. Avoir peur de ne plus pouvoir t'être indispensable. Il pense peut-être qu'on se suffit à nous même…

Mais c'est faux.''

J'ai murmuré ces derniers mots sous cette pluie d'eau en même temps que Key dans ma tête. Je regarde le liquide transparent s'enfuir sous mes pieds tandis qu'il reprend.

''- J'ai deux hommes dans ma vie… Deux amours. Toi, lui. Toi parce que je ne peux résolument te faire blesser par les autres, par ton père… Je tiens à toi plus qu'à quiconque, à par lui. Parce que je te dois tellement. Tu es une personne si pure…

Harry parce qu'il sait lui aussi te protéger et t'aimer. Et puis surtout… ses reins. Mon dieu!

Pervers!''

Avec sa dernière remarque, il arrive à m'arracher un tendre sourire tandis que certains souvenirs voluptueux me reviennent à la mémoire. C'est vrai qu'Harry possède de sublimes courbes, mais moi… ce que je préfère, ce sont ses yeux. Ouverture sur son âme. Ouverture sur son cœur. A travers je peux voir l'attachement qu'il me porte et puis… la peur qui s'y est lue il y a de cela quelques heures. Oui, quand je lui ai expliqué la présence de Key. Il s'est détaché brusquement de moi et m'a tourné le dos. Planté devant sa fenêtre de dortoir, il n'a plus bougé. J'ai bien tenté de lui parler, de le secouer, mais rien à faire. Alors je me suis enfuit, refoulant mes larmes tout en traversant la Salle des Gryffondors.

''-Et tu comptes rester là combien de temps, Dray?''

Je ne sais pas Key…

Ce n'était pas …''

Deux bras puissant m'entourent les épaules et m'amènent jusqu'à un torse chaud. Des habits collants à sa peau viennent s'accoler à la mienne. Rouge et Or. Mon amour…

Son menton vient se poser contre ma nuque. Là, il se laisse lui aussi aller sous ce jet d'eau et il murmure contre ma peau et l'eau quelques mots tendres… ceux de son amour.

''Dray… ne me laisse pas. Que ça soit avec Key ou non… Ne me laisse pas. ''

Il ressert un peu plus son étreinte autour de mon corps recroquevillé et je me laisse aller entre ses bras.

''J'ai… besoin de toi; de lui. Si je t'aime… c'est que je l'aime aussi, non? Alors…laissez-moi vous apporter le peu que je peux…''

Là, j'incline ma tête sur le côté pour pouvoir l'appuyer contre sa main sur mon épaule. Key et moi…. Nous voulons te dire que….

''Ne nous laisse pas…Tu nous apportes la vie. ''

Fin


End file.
